1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor that is made for a pickup truck. More specifically, the present invention structurally relates to a vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor which functions to expand the crowded storage area of campers while expanding the sleeping area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor activities such as camping have increased in popularity over the years along with the popularity of camping in pickup trucks and tent trailers. As these trends indicate the public wants low cost cargo bed campers giving them shelter, security, storage area and convenience all in many different model campers.
The use of cargo bed storage of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo bed storage of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of expanding storage areas through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,898 issued Mar. 29, 1988 to Williams relates to a Pickup-Bed Secure Storage Unit. This patent is directed to a bed liner assembly with center support and two drawers. One drawer is on each side of the support. Even with the drawers removed the inventor states 80% of the center which the drawers take up can only be reached from the rear entrance. There is no entrance from the top to the center storage area below and extra wide items are blocked by the center support.
There is a need for a low cost vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor with access doors to 100% of the storage area below. A floor that can expand the crowded storage area in the camper and secure its contents while expanding the sleeping area.
Although primarily a second tier pickup truck floor used in camping the same floor can be used for utility and working uses.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor that allows for expanding the crowded storage area of campers while expanding the sleeping area.
In this respect, the vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expanding the crowded storage area of campers while expanding the sleeping area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle cargo bed tent camper second tier floor which can be used for expanding the crowded storage area of campers while expanding the sleeping area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.